<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget the Consequence by BlueDelinquent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502733">Forget the Consequence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDelinquent/pseuds/BlueDelinquent'>BlueDelinquent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiGH&amp;LOW (Movies), HiGH&amp;LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consequences? what are those?, I watched Last Mission and noticed some things, M/M, Masaki is a Ho and that's canon, but Kohaku/Tatsuya for life tbh, they are both hot messes, they definitely fucked, things between these two assholes that are v compelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDelinquent/pseuds/BlueDelinquent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter between Masaki and Kohaku because something happened somewhere offscreen. Their interactions are too compelling to ignore completely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Masaki/Kohaku (High &amp; Low)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget the Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whatever you’re gonna ask the answer is no!” Masaki can’t help but blurt it out when he sees who it is, eyes wide and finger pointed accusingly at the offending person. The dimly lit motel hallway is abandoned and the light from Masaki’s room filters out casting shadows across the person in front of him. But despite the bad lighting and the hood pulled low over his face Masaki can see it clearly.</p><p>A startlingly blue eye staring at him, the sharp outline of his well-defined jaw giving him some jitters if he was being honest. Kohaku. Beautiful, disastrous and absolutely off his rocker Kohaku standing at Masaki’s doorway in the middle of the night looking like he wants something. The gleam in his eyes sends a shiver down Masaki’s spine, it’s the same look he gets when he’s fighting, and it riles him up. </p><p>He would be lying if he said he wouldn’t be all over Kohaku if he could but considering their…history…. that would be all kinds of complicated. Besides how would he even invite him into that situation, well not like he’s thought about it extensively or practiced or thought about him in the middle of the night when Hiroto wasn’t around and he could fantasise about certain things to entertain himself.</p><p>Whilst Masaki is failing to pay attention Kohaku shoves past him into the room, takes a quick survey and then settles himself at the foot of the bed, pulling out his cigarettes and turning to Masaki who is trying and failing to look defiant by the doorway. <br/>“I said the answer was no!”</p><p>“I never asked you a question” Kohaku can’t help but grin when Masaki splutters and throws his hands up in frustration,<br/>“Close the door already” Masaki complies and then stands by the door looking torn like he’s locked in a debate with himself, what an idiot.<br/>“So uh, some weather we’re having eh?” he chuckles forcedly and trails off when Kohaku just stares at him, a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Hiroto tells him to shut up. Masaki can’t help but look at the cigarette lodges between his lips, dangling precariously, strings of smoke dancing around his face and framing a pretty picture that he mentally saves for future reference. </p><p>“You really are no good unless you’re fighting” Kohaku’s grin is sharp and animalistic and Masaki’s dick is so interested that he doesn’t even care about the insult, he watches Kohaku stand up and feels his legs about to give as he shrugs off his jacket. It takes more resolve than he’s willing to admit not to drop to his knees right now.<br/>As it happens it seems like Kohaku is thinking along the same lines as him because his cigarette gets flicked away in some corner of the room and he blows the remaining smoke onto Masaki’s lips, filtering it into his slightly open mouth. Masaki breathes it in and Kohaku takes advantage of it, pressing his lips, his surprisingly soft lips, to his. </p><p>It starts of slow, kind of sweet and then the urgency ramps up, insistent lips taking more and more, Kohaku snakes his tongue in and pulls a moan from him, his teeth find Masaki’s lips and tug and all he can do is try to keep up, moaning into his mouth and feeling his nerves light on fire. He feels Kohaku’s big rough hands on his hips and takes the opportunity to smooth his hand up his defined neck, revelling in the muscles and veins under his fingers. His other hand is keeping him anchored to Kohaku who simultaneously pulls him into his body and pushes them until they’re against the wall.</p><p>There’s a flurry of movement and it’s Kohaku’s hands, his nice big hands pulling at Masaki’s shirt and yanking it up exposing his skin for him to explore, fingernails digging into his ribcage and scratching down causing him to arch into the touch. The other hand travels up his back and he feels the fingers tracing his spine and he wants to scream it’s so good.</p><p>Kohaku finally stops his assault on his mouth letting him breathe again, his lips move down his jaw and he elicits a gasp as his tongue traces down his neck. He’s got the shirt pulled all the way up to his neck by now, but Masaki doesn’t seem to want to let go of his shoulders so instead he moves his mouth down his exposed chest. <br/>He traces across Masaki’s ribcage with scorching kisses, teeth pulling and scraping as they go, his tongue wraps around his nipple and he yanks with his teeth and it pulls the filthiest moan from Masaki’s mouth. He moves to the other one and this time get rewarded with a string of curses and Masaki’s leg sliding up his own. He bunches up the shirt fabric in one hand and lets his free hand slide ever so slowly across Masaki’s thigh.</p><p>He pushes their bodies impossibly closer and feels Masaki jerk his hips, can feel how hard he is against his leg and he grunts as he gives up on the shirt altogether in favour of grabbing both his thighs and hauling him up against the wall. Masaki looks down at him slightly surprised but his eyes are blown with lust, his lips are bright pink and slick and he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as Kohaku stares up at him hungry and predatory. <br/>Masaki tightens his grip on Kohaku’s shoulders and jerks his hips again looking for a little friction, a little relief and he gasps when he finds it, electricity shooting straight up his spine. His head falls against Kohaku’s shoulder and he leaves the work to him. Kohaku’s grip on his thighs is biting and it sends a spike of pleasure through Masaki when he feels his fingers tighten on them.</p><p>Kohaku rolls his hip and Masaki can feel it, hard and hot through his trousers and giving him a really hard time. He wants to slide his hands down, feel the hard muscle contract under his fingers and unbuckle his trousers but as it is all he can manage is a litany of moans and some desperate jerks of his hips. But the frustration starts to set when they can’t get quite enough friction, it’s so close but not enough. <br/>Masaki all but yelps as Kohaku pulls them away from the wall and really it should be ridiculous that Kohaku is carrying him in his arms but Masaki’s too busy leaving bruises on Kohaku’s delicious neck with his teeth. Kohaku moves to the bed and unceremoniously drops him on the bed, Masaki crumples and scampers trying to get upright and he’s about to yell but Kohaku’s already pulling his shirt and damn if that doesn’t shut him up right away.</p><p>And he means DAMN in capital letters because well…damn. He’s just a wall of muscle, hard, well-defined muscle and his smirk shows that he knows it. His eyes drag down Masaki’s body making him shudder as he undoes his belt and pulls it out of the loops tantalisingly slow. Masaki just watches, every nerve on fire in anticipation but he stops just short of pulling off his pants.<br/>Kohaku crocks a finger at him and motions him to come closer so of course he does exactly as he’s told, which he’ll be mad about later. He crawls to the edge of the bed and sit up on his knees, Kohaku pulls at the shoulders of his shirt and he gets the message, yanking it off and tossing it so quickly that he doesn’t know where it ends up. </p><p>“Masaki…” he whispers his name, low and dangerous, his thumb traces against his bottom lip and Masaki can hear his zipper go down, he practically gulps in excitement. Kohaku guides him forward with his hand but he doesn’t need it, his eyes are on the prize. He presses reverent kisses to the hard muscle on his abdomen moving down to his objective. One hand finds purchase in the defined V on his hips, the other wraps around Kohaku’s dick.</p><p>Masaki rubs his thumb across the base as he licks his lips in preparation, Kohaku has his fingers in his hair and the grip gets tighter the closer Masaki gets. Finally, Masaki wraps his lips around the head, taking in as much as he can in one go. It’s hot and heavy and the taste has him moaning around it, he feels Kohaku’s fingers tighten but it’s the farthest thing from his mind right now, right now he just wants as much as he can fit. </p><p>He pulls out his best moves, teeth scraping against the heated flesh as he sucks and licks his way up and around, the hot flesh setting his mouth on fire as he works his jaw overtime. He moans around the hard length, feeling the vibrations run across the skin under his tongue, he thinks he could get addicted to this, the sharp taste in his mouth is strong and hot and dizzying. </p><p>He’s only vaguely aware of Kohaku murmuring something above him, he’s sure its filthy but he’s too busy half choking on his dick to pay attention. That is until he feels himself yanked off, his breath shudders out and he tries to look indignant but he’s sure he’s just pouting.<br/>There’s fire in Kohaku’s eyes and it sends one hell of a thrill down his spine, like the rumbling build up before a fight, the tensing of muscles and gritting of teeth, he finds himself yanked by the hair towards the bed, hissing at the thrilling sting. His clothes get torn at as they go and soon enough, they’re both naked and panting into one another’s mouths, desperate to release all that energy.</p><p> Kohaku bites down on the junction of his neck and shoulder and Masaki whines high and pleased, dragging his nails up Kohaku’s muscled shoulders. Revelling in the hard muscle contracting beneath his hands and the tough planes of hard skin pushing him further down into the mattress. Kohaku moves further down and bites against his ribcage, his fingers trailing across his entrance in a tantalising promise that he’s not quite ready to deliver. </p><p>Shivering with want Masaki somehow finds the lube on the nightstand, his trembling fingers knocking over half a dozen things in the process. His uncaps it and dumps it on his lower abdomen himself, the cold sensation short lived as Kohaku’s warm fingers run through it. He’s probably said yes and please a hundred times in the half-minute Kohaku takes to play tease with his fingers circling so close but still too far until his whimpers cut into a keening moan. </p><p>Only Kohaku’s big hand on his waist is stopping Masaki from completely lifting of the bed, back arched beautifully under the sensation of Kohaku’s fingers in him and damn does it feel good, no not good, amazing. Like his body is on fire and he’s rocketing through space and time, the best high he could ever find. <br/>He doesn’t know where Kohaku learned to move his hands like that but it has Masaki regretting that their involvement in his life has been mostly in the middle of fights when he could have been enjoying them like this instead, he twists his fingers somehow, somewhere and Masaki thinks he’s going to explode with the sheer pleasure. </p><p>“Fucking…. shit, I can’t, you gotta, I can’t” he doesn’t know what he’s trying to get across, but Kohaku seems to understand, smirks against his lips and pulls at his bottom lip with his teeth</p><p>“You were made for this, look at you, so fucking good” it sounds like a threat, growled and dangerous as he drives his tongue into Masaki’s mouth and kisses him deep and filthy, it’s got an edge like everything else but there’s a hint of desperation that Masaki recognises all too well as loneliness. He kisses back eagerly, hands exploring as much of the gold star physique he’s been gifted with as he can. Kohaku pulls his fingers out and the only thing keeping Masaki from complaining is knowing that he’s about to get something much better.</p><p>Kohaku grabs him by the hips and twist him around powerfully, pulls his lower back upward and runs his hands down his thighs, Masaki rearranges his head so he’s not suffocating into the pillow and whines as he feels Kohaku’s lips running up his spine and a hot weight at his entrance. Time seems to slow to a crawl and Masaki can feel Kohaku’s rough fingers gliding up his thighs, Kohaku’s mouth working bruises onto his shoulder, Kohaku’s hard hot length sliding against his entrance. He can’t feel the tremble of his body, but he does feel the exhale that leaves his lips, Kohaku pushes into him hot and heavy and growls his name as he thrusts in all the way. </p><p>Masaki’s hands clench at the bedsheets and his body shakes, a sharp sweet pain shooting up his spine, the breathless exhale turns into a high keening whine. It’s all too much but at the same time he needs more, as if reading his mind Kohaku pulls back and snaps his hips forward without warning. Only Kohaku’s hands tying Masaki’s thighs to him keep him in place as the powerful thrust almost sends him sprawling forward. </p><p>Masaki screams as another burst of sharp pain shoots through him, hot and sweet and the hard heat of Kohaku’s dick inside him pulses. Kohaku sets a rough and hurried pace, thrusting into him with reckless abandon, chasing the addictive sensation. All he is aware of is the feeling of Masaki’s silky heat enveloping him, his high lilting moans bouncing off the walls, he picks up his speed and thrusts punishingly into him. </p><p>Masaki pants against the pillow, his moans stuttering under the punishing pace, Kohaku’s brutal thrusts hitting just right and sending lightening all throughout his body. He can feel it coiling and building in him, desperate tears and pleading escape him as he works his hand between his legs and jerks himself off in tune with Kohaku’s thrusts. <br/>Kohaku feels Masaki clench impossibly tight and feels it coming, he releases his thighs and grabs at the hand underneath Masaki, wrenches it away ignoring his indignant sob. One arm circles around Masaki’s waist and holds him flush against him, trying to melt their bodies together, the other hand gathers both of Masaki’s wrists and pins them to the bed above his head. Kohaku can feel Masaki’s dick brushing against his arm, hard and leaking and the jumping pulse in the wrist he has grasped in his hand. He can feel his warm heat pulsing around his dick and the shudder of his body against his.</p><p>The sensations overwhelm him, he pushes further and harder, chasing his release and mouths gently at Masaki’s shoulder, whispering encouragements to him as he jerks against him sloppily trying to match his thrusts. He hits and hits and hits against the sweet spot that sends Masaki into a flurry of sobs and curses, Kohaku growls with his teeth clenched as Masaki screams high and shrill, clenches around him painfully tight as he cums. Kohaku can only manage another sloppy thrust into the deliciously tight heat, he grips Masaki close to him painfully tight as he goes over the edge into his own release. </p><p>Kohaku’s hips thrust stutteringly against him as he works through his orgasm and wrings out every last drop of Masaki’s energy. Masaki’s whole body grows heavy and languid with his release, the only thing keeping him upright is Kohaku’s grip around his waist which slowly loosens and, almost too gently, lowers him to the bed. Masaki should feel the discomfort of his cum stained stomach sticking to the sheets beneath him or the uncomfortable sensation of Kohaku’s release dripping down his thighs but all he can feel is the ghosting touch of Kohaku’s fingers releasing his wrists and sliding down his arm. A soft press of lips against his shoulder and the warm weight of Kohaku’s body half covering him. It tugs a satisfied purr from him, and he smiles as Kohaku’s allows him press into his space. </p><p>He doesn’t know whether he will wake up alone in the morning or not, whether the warmth will be replaced by cold sheets and silence or whether Kohaku will wait until he wakes before leaving, barley looking in his direction. But for the life of him Masaki couldn’t care less in this moment, because for right now he was warm and satisfied and he knew Kohaku was too. So, he was going to do what he was best at, living in the moment, consequences be damned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>